


Fangs in a snow flake

by Just_KrysO



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_KrysO/pseuds/Just_KrysO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not have a summary for this. Just a pure smut story between Red and Snow White. Thats it. Thats the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs in a snow flake

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Fanfiction.net. Thought I might add here as well. This story was prompted to me by jeremy.crawford27. I have never read a Ruby/Snow White story. So I hope I do these characters justice.

Ruby received a text from Snow saying, "I need you now."

She came flying through the door of Snows apartment almost yelling. "I got your text and came as fast...I mean, um, Granny said that, I mean, I was told to..."

Snow looked up from her book she was reading, in her spot on the couch, "Emma isn't here. She went..."

Snow didn't have time to finish as Ruby rushed her. Grabbing the book from her hands and throwing in somewhere across the room uncaring of where it landed. Pushing Snow to lay on her back and straddling her.

Crashing her lips against Snows, as she whispered, "thank god."

Snow couldn't help but laugh at Rubys enthusiasm. After all, It has been 28 years since they have been together. So really, who could blame her.

Snow brought her hands up to tangle in Ruby's hair and deepen the kiss, but just for a few seconds. Only to bring her hands down to Rubys chest and forcefully pushing her away.

Ruby was in shock. What the hell just happened? Before she could think any more of it, she saw a wicked, possessive smirk on Snows lips. "I don't think so, my red hair streaked beauty. Its my turn to possess."

"Oh really? Is that what you think? Ruby said as she laughed, as a playful, yet dangerous smirk crossed her features. "I am pretty sure I will be the one in control tonight, like I usually am, except for those really rare occasions."

"So this is how its going to be, huh. Lets see, shall we?" With that said, Snow took Ruby by surprise and flipped. Now it was Snow's turn to straddle Rubys midsection. "Because from where I am sitting, it looks to be I am the one in control."

"From what I understand, you have to have someone with you, or should I say under you, to control." With lightning speed, or actually wolf speed. Ruby pushed off Snow, jumped up from the couch and started running.

It took Snow a second, before she took off after her. Chasing her around the couch, the breakfast bar, and the kitchen table. No matter how fast Snow ran, she could not catch the wolf that was Ruby.

Just as Snow was about to give up, her hand clasped around Rubys wrist. Stopping the chase abruptly. "Guess I will have someone under me after all."

Her glory didn't last long. Before Snow could react, Ruby had her forced against the door, hands above her head, and strong thigh wedged in between her legs.

Letting her head fall a little to hard against the door, as a gasp fell from her lips, followed by a long, low groan. Rocking her hips to try and get more pressure, more stimulation.

"I don't think so my snow flake. I am in control now. I will deiced when and how you come. Right now, I think you have been a bad girl, denying me of you."

Ruby's lips crashed against Snows. Hard, strong, fast. Bringing her hands down to wrap around Snows thighs and lifting her up. Holding her in place between herself and the door as Snow wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist.

Beginning a slow rocking motion with her hips, providing just enough stimulation to cause a moan to slip past Snows lips. Ruby has never been more happy that Snow was wearing sweat pants instead of jeans.

"Sweat pants means easy access. Lets see if..." Turning thoughts into action. Ruby repostioned herselft, so that one arm came to loop under Snows ass , and the other slowly slide around to the front of Snows thigh, gliding up until it hit the waistband of her sweats.

With a wicked smirk, she sunk her hand in expecting to find those soft silk panties, but instead found none. Sinking her hand further to cup Snows wet, hot sex and letting her fingers glide through the folds, she couldn't resist. Bring her lips to Snows ear, "my, my Snow, you really are a bad girl."

An evil breathless, laugh fell from Snows lips. "Would you expect anything less?"

That was the topping on the cake. Ruby couldn't hold back anymore. The wolf was coming through. She sunk her teeth into Snows neck and entering her at the same time.

Snow let out a yelp from the fierceness of the bite and the hard, fast thrusting of Ruby's fingers. She felt Rubys teeth getting sharper as they pierced her skin, knowing her blood was being drawn from the hard, painful, yet pleasurable bite.

Ruby bit harder, teeth sinking further, stopping just shy of extremely painful. Drawing as much blood as she could and drinking it up, like a bottle of the finest whiskey. Forcing herself to stop and lifting head to look at Snow. Her eyes, almost closed, mouth open as if a scream is going to come tearing up her throat past those red, red lips. "Never changes. The super sweet taste mixed with that unmistakable flavor of innocence. If I didn't have any self control, I would drink ever last drop of the blood that flows through your veins."

Snow forces enough energy to will her eyes open and when she does, she sees full blown eyes, that have turned from brown to red with hunger, lust, but most of all desire starring back at her.

That look was the last barrier to Snows defenses, no longer able to hold back the impending orgasm. "I..Uh..Oh God...Almost.." Just as Snow was about topple over the edge from her climax, Ruby removed her fingers so fast from Snows cunt, causing her to yell out from the shock, and pain of an abruptly stopped almost orgasm.

"If you think..."

"Oh, my dear Snow, I have quite a few things going through my head that I would love to do to you. Don't you dare think for one second that I won't. Now, either tell me what room I am going to, or I will take you right here against this door. Trust me when I say, I won't stop no matter who comes trying to walk through that door. So what will it be? Your choice."

Oh, how the idea of being taken right here, right now against the door, was such a huge turn on making Snow even more wetter than she already was, was so tempting, but knowing that Ruby would hold to her word and keep going no matter who showed up was a little unnerving. So, she made her choice. "Upstairs."

"Good girl. I knew you would make the right decision. I think that deserves a little reward. I won't torment you as long as I was planning." With that, Ruby withdrew her hand from Snows sweats, placed both hands under her thighs and headed for the stairs leading to the bedroom.

What Ruby didn't know or see was the devilish smile slowly forming on her lips.

Once at the tops of the stairs, Ruby used all of her strength to hold Snow up with one hand, while the other reached out to open the door.

Ruby had been upstairs but a few times. So when she opened the door, and stepped inside, everything still looked just about the same. When the thought finally struck her, "Shit, this is Emmas room. Oh, well, we'll just wash the sheets." That was the end of any resistance Ruby had of rethinking her choice. She was too turned on, to horny, to needy to care.

Seeing her target, she swiftly walked towards the bed and laid Snow down on it.

Snow saw her opportunity. As soon as her back touched the bed, she flipped them, and using Rubys momentarily weakened state against her, grabbed her hands and cuffed them to the bed.

Getting her barrings back, to shocked from the unexpected turn of events, went to retaliate, unbeknowist to yet realize her hands were cuffed. Reaching up to grab Snow and reassert herself in position of control was stopped. Looking up, she finally noticed the cuffs. Oh, man was she screwed.

"You..."

"Yes?"

"But, I...You...How?

Using her super sweet, husky voice and adding a wicked smirk, she voiced, "oh, my dear, sweet, poor, unsuspecting Ruby. How the moons have changed our transformations of ranks, so to speak." Looks like my prediction came true. I will have someone under me tonight. Someone who will have no choice but to listen and obey. Someone begging and quivering at my touch. Someone who is you." Yup. Ruby was definitely fucked.

"Looks like its my turn to have some fun." Without another word, Snow positioned herself so that she was straddling Rubys midsection. Bringing her hands down to grab the hem of her shirt and slowing pulling it up over her head to reveal, beautiful full breasts, with already hardening nipples.

Throwing her shirt somewhere off to the side, she let her hands slowly glide down her body. Over her breasts, down her stomach, till her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her sweats and peeling them from her skin as best she could in her potion.

Now sitting completely bare atop Ruby as her drenched sex coated Rubys stomach with her sticky wetness. "Times like these, I am so glad you were the outfits you do. Makes toying with you so, so much easier. You being restrained is just an added bonus."

"Since you were so set on denying me my orgasm, looks like I will have to finish the job myself." Ruby watched helplessly as Snows hand slowly disappeared into soft black curls. She could hear how wet Snow was. Hear her breaths becoming shallow.

"Fuck. The things you do to me Ruby. The wetness you bring to my cunt. How it drips for you. For your tongue, your mouth. The feel of you inside of me."

She couldn't hold herself up any more. The sensations taking over her body, making her weak. Leaning back on one hand, while the other was two fingers deep inside. Allowing Ruby a better view was also a plus.

Her body was so heightened from earlier that she knew it wouldn't be long. Thrusting her fingers faster, harder. Hitting her most sensitive spots. "So close. Oh, God, Ruby, so, so clo..close."

Ruby was was pulling, fighting so hard against her restraints. She wanted to touch Snow so bad. Wanted her fingers, her mouth, her tongue, in and on Snow. So fucking bad.

Rubys name came flying out Snows mouth as she fucked herself into an intense orgasm.

No more energy left in her body, Snow fell back. She laid there for a few minutes regaining her strength, getting her breathing back to normal.

When she felt she finally had enough energy, she sat up, leaning over Ruby with one hand on each side her head. "That was amazing."

Ruby was speechless. That orgasm should have belonged to her fingers, her mouth, not Snows.

She went to speak, but Snow beat her to it. "Would you like a taste?" As she asked the question, the hand that fucked herself, came into Ruby's view, just inches from her lips.

To excited to finally get a taste of that sweet, sweet honey, Ruby could only nod. Letting her mouth fall open to let her tongue slither out and get a taste, the hand was pulled away.

"I want to hear you say it. I want to hear how bad you want it. I want to hear how hard you are willing to beg just to get a drop of my juices."

Ruby wanted it. She wanted it so fucking back. She really wanted Snow in her mouth, but if a taste was all she was granted, she was damn well taking it.

"Please. Please my snow fall. I beg of you, do not deny me of that sweet taste of you. I beg, if I could on my hands and knees, just for that drop. For a frozen second, just to have that sweet, sweet drop awaken my taste buds. I plead with you. I promise I will be a good girl. I will obey your words without question. Without challenge. Please, let me taste you."

Snow smiled at those words. A pleased yet, victorious smile. Her wolf, her fighter, had submitted. Had given over to her.

She let her hand slide down between the their bodies and she watched as Rubys eyes kept contact with the now disappearing hand. Landing in her overflowing heat, she gathered up as much wetness from herself as she could. Which should't be hard considering how drenched she is. Pulling her hand away and bringing it up sopping wet and dripping.

She watched as Rubys eyes lit up with excitement the closer her hand got to her mouth.

Rubys mouth opened wide, as if ready to take in Snows whole hand.

Bringing her hand to a stop, just inches from Rubys tongue, she held still as one drop of her essence fell from her fingers into Ruby's waiting yet hungry mouth.

She watched the drop land on its target and waited. She was not disappointed.

Ruby let a low groan fall from her lips as the drop hit her tongue. Deciding that was not enough, she lifted her head to suck the rest off snows fingers, only to watch on in horror as Snow's hand, just inches from her tasted buds, moved away.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, my hungry little wolf. You only begged me for a drop, and a drop is what you received."

The growl that left Rubys throat was not even close to human. Oh, no. The wolf was definitely coming out. Coming out angry.

"How dare you take away what belongs to me! How dare you deny me what is rightfully mine!"

Snow just laughed. And laughed. "Who the hell did Ruby think she was to make demands. Any demands in her situation. "I would watch my tone if I were you. I hold all the leashes, all the control. Why I have half a mind to just leave you here. Wanting and needy. How long? Who knows. Seconds, minutes, hours. Time would only tell. Plus, I have this niffty little toy I have been dying to use on you."

Ruby eyes widened. Whether from fear or excitement, was uncertain to Snow, but either way, She had Rubys full attention.

"Push your luck a little further and I just might. I just might turn it on, leave it inside of you as it vibrates and brings you so close the edge, but never allowing you to tumble over. How does that sound? I might even just leave you here like that for a few hours till you learned your lesson. Is that what you want?"

Oh, how scared Ruby was, extremely excited, but scared. She knows what toy Snow is talking about. But to be left withering in pleasure with no escape, not release, no reprieve. She was not willing to take that chance. Not knowing if Snow would actually go through with it or not.

To afraid of the possibility becoming reality, she shook her head back and fourth, so hard, she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Thats my good girl." As much as Snow wanted to keep toying, tormenting Ruby, her need for release was becoming to much. "You got lucky this time, my beautiful wolf. You are going to get what you have been denied, what you so desire."

With that Snow crawled up Rubys body putting a leg lay on either side of Rubys head and her sex just inches from her mouth.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me with that amazing mouth of yours."

Ruby didn't need to be told twice. As soon as Snows cunt touch her lips, her mouth went to work. Her tongue moving anywhere and everywhere. Drinking in as much of Snow as she could.

Ruby moaned her gratitude as they vibrated against Snows sex. She could feel Snows hips begin to rock. Getting her wetness all over her face, just the way Ruby loved it. Loved knowing she is the caused of it.

After minutes of Rubys teasing tongue, Snow got impatient. Reaching a hand down to grip roughly in Rubys hair, she yanked her head back. "I said I wanted you to fuck me. Not tease me. Now get to work. Or the consequences will be dire."

Ruby had no idea what Snow had in mind, but was not willing to find out. She thrust her tounge as hard, as fast as she could into Snows entrance, hitting that rough patch of skin, sitting hidden away, awaiting for Rubys tongue.

Snows rocking got stronger, frantic. Her breathes becoming shallow, moans growing louder.

Snow was close, so, so very close. As she could feel Snows walls clenching around her tongue. Picking up the pace, Ruby thrusted her tongue as fast and as deep as she could will her tongue to go.

Just as Snow was about to fall over the edge, Ruby ripped her tongue out, wrapping her lips around Snows clit and sucked. Hard.

That was all it took as Snows orgasm hit, sending her over, and screaming Rubys names.

Slumping against the wall to regain her composure, while Ruby slowed her movements to bring Snow down from her high, but never ceasing.

Ruby knew how sensitive Snow was getting. Picking up the pace of her lips and tongue, determined to send Snow over the edge again.

It was to much. She was too sensitive. If Ruby kept up, she might very well pass out this time. Snow forced her body to move, to get away, but each time she did, Ruby nipped at her clit, keeping her in place.

Ruby could sense it, smell it. She waited for the just the right moment. When the moment to act showed itself, Ruby sucked as hard and as much as she could into her mouth, sending Snow into another powerful orgasm.

This time Snow did collapse. Right on top of Ruby. Wasted of energy, she laid there. Willing, fighting the blackness away from the corners of her eyes.

After a few moments Snows body awoke with vengeance. She didn't stop to kiss, to taste herself on Rubys lips, bypassing her chest, going straight for her target.

Using her hands to grip Rubys thong and ripping apart the shred of fabric that Ruby refers to as underwear. She spread Ruby as wide as she could. Thrusting three fingers into her without warning. Fast, hard, and deep.

The sensations coursing through her body was too much. Ruby tried to move, to get away, but it was of no use. She was stuck. Trapped and forced to take Snows fingers.

Ruby was going to come. She was going to come fast and hard. Just as Snow was intending. The closer Ruby got, the faster Snow moved her fingers. Just a few more deep thrusts was all it would take. One...Two...Three.

Ruby came. She came hard.

Snows fingers didn't relent. Keeping the same pace, she wrapped her lips around Ruby clit, and sucked. Using her tongue to draw small, fast circles.

Ruby didn't stand a chance. She came again, and again, and again. Till her body just couldn't take any more and succumbed to the darkness.

She awoke to find the handcuffs gone and Snow laying atop her.

"Hello there beautiful. How are your feeling?"

Ruby looked down to see Snow looking up at her. A soft, beautiful smile on her face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I feel amazing. And a little surprised. I never would have thought you had it in you. I mean, yeah, you've been in control a few times, but never like this."

Snows smile fell. "Did, I..." She swallowed. Holding back her emotions. "Did, I hurt you? Did I go to far? Should I have..."

Snows ramblings were stopped by Rubys arms enveloping her in an embrace, and soft lips ghosting over hers.

"No, baby. You did nothing wrong. It was all perfect and wonderful and amazing. Thank you. I didn't mean to upset you. You just never seemed to take an interest in being the topper. Or an aggressive topper at that. It was different. I liked it."

Placing a kiss atop Snows head, she got comfortable. "Come on, lets take a nap. I don't know about you, but I am still tired, and I would like to gain some more energy to ravish you again."

Just as Rubys eyes were closing, a thought came the her mind. "Oh shit, we are still in Emmas room. You need to get dressed. Where is my underwear?"

Before Ruby could make any movement there was a voice downstairs that froze her in her spot. "Hello. Is anyone home? Snow?

"Shit, shit, shit. We need to move. Now."

Ruby tried to move Snow off her, but she was not budging. She opened her mouth to say something when Snow beat her to the punch.

"Relax. Me and Emma switched rooms about a week ago. She just hasn't got all of her stuff out yet."

Ruby let out a relieved sigh. "This is why I married you. Always prepared, ready for the unexpected."

"Is that why you married me. Here I thought it was because you loved me."

"Well yeah, that too of course." Ruby said with a playful smile on her face.

The voice downstairs continued. "Snow? Are you upstairs? I'm coming up anyway."

Ruby waited and waited for Snow to jump up and get dressed, but she never did. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Nope. I am too tired to care. Our daughter will just have to learn the consequences of entering before knocking. Right now. I am going to sleep on my favorite pillow, that I have not been allowed the courtesy of using for 28 years."


End file.
